Toys
by Navigate Me
Summary: In which Shizuo decides to use the interesting things he finds in Izaya's closet in bed. YAOI. PWP.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Toys.  
**Author:** Heiwajima Shizuo.  
**Rating:** M.  
**Warning:** Swearing and sex, duh d:  
**Summary:** In which Shizuo decides to use the interesting things he finds in Izaya's closet in bed. YAOI. PWP.

* * *

As two tongues clashed in a heated battle that Shizuo won dominance over easily, his hands began to wander the naked, pale, lithe body beneath him. When his finger brushed over the informant's nipple, Izaya gasped into the heated kiss, arching his back for more contact.

Soon, air became low in supply and the two broke away panting and flushed.

"Someone's eager." Shizuo said with a smirk that Izaya copied and showed off in return.

"I can say the same about you, Shizu-chan~" Izaya replied, his hands wandering the blonde's built chest before hooking his arms around Shizuo's neck and pulling him down once more for another long, hot, searing kiss.

Nibbling on the blonde's lower lip, Izaya was quickly granted entrance and his tongue shot in to playfully tease Shizuo's. While the two tongues moved, and swirled with one another, the informant began to grind his hips upwards, rubbing his erection against Shizuo's boxers creating amazing friction.

After breaking away, Izaya groaned when Shizuo unhooked the arms he had around his neck. Straddling his waist, Shizuo eyed the raven haired man hungrily before moving down to capture one of his nipples with his mouth, now straddling the smaller male's thighs.

"Ahh! Sh-Shizu-chaann…" Izaya moaned wantonly as he felt a tongue flick and suck, causing Shizuo's growing erection to twitch to life.

As his tongue nipped, licked, and played with Izaya's hardening nub, Shizuo brought a hand up to flick and squeeze the other.

Switching to suck on the other nipple as his other hand moved to play with Izaya's saliva coated nipple, Shizuo felt the male beneath him rock and grind his hips upward. With his erection rubbing against the blonde's ripped stomach, Izaya moaned loudly and Shizuo moved up to press his lips to Izaya's once more.

But only a second after their lips met, Shizuo pulled away and sat up straight, causing an undignified whimper to escape from Izaya's lips embarrassingly. Though he thought the small noise went unnoticed, the amused look on Shizuo's face said otherwise.

"Someone is _really_ eager today." Shizuo said, enjoying the way Izaya's face flushed not only from arousal but from embarrassment. It was pretty cute, actually.

Izaya's eyes shot to the side as he refused to look at the blonde on top of him before he quickly regained confidence a second later. Moving a hand down south, he wrapped it around Shizuo's cock and gave it a light squeeze before pumping it slowly.

Shizuo's breath hitched instantly and he stopped himself from bucking upwards into the hand. Like he was going to give the reaction Izaya wanted!

"Fucking t-tease…" With a smirk, Izaya brought his other hand to tease the blonde's slit as the other hand continued to pump agonizingly slow.

"I'm sorry, what did you say~?" Izaya purred, an evil smirk on his face telling Shizuo he had him right where he wanted him.

"Y-You're a fucking—_ahh_—tease…!" Shizuo repeated himself, moaning halfway through his sentence before continuing.

The smirk the informant had on his face deepened before he stopped all movement and shifted his hands upward to push Shizuo off of him. With a surprised yelp, Shizuo fell onto his back and watched as Izaya spread his legs for him before position his face above the blonde's erection.

As the blonde's cock stood up tall and fully erect, Izaya opened his mouth. With his tongue, he licked the tip as if testing Shizuo for a reaction. After hearing the blonde gasp, Izaya began to lick up and down the shaft, then up to the head. Moaning, Izaya collected the pre cum that had been oozing out of Shizuo's cock shamelessly.

After making eye contact with Shizuo, Izaya eyed him with lustfully as he teased Shizuo's cock. Lick up and down the length before ghosting over the blonde's head.

It was times like this Shizuo regretted Izaya being a tease.

Izaya then opened his mouth and stuck in only the head, teasing the slit with his tongue as he moaned hotly.

Correction.

Shizuo _really_ regretted Izaya being a _huge_ tease.

With a loud pop and suggestive slurp noise that made Shizuo's mind race, Izaya moved and began to kiss the insides of Shizuo's thighs. Using on hand to pump Shizuo length, he used the other hand to rub Shizuo's other thigh.

"It's funny how fast I can make you cum, Shizu-chan~" Izaya purred against Shizuo's thigh.

The blonde grunted in return, "Who says I'm gonna c-cum?" He said back challengingly as his hair begun to stick to the side of his face.

Though Shizuo was pretty sure if Izaya kept pumping him like that, considering the fact that the blonde was really close, he was sure he would cum soon. But he couldn't let that flea know. He had _way_ too much pride to admit it.

As he continued to stroke the blonde, his speed picking up quickly, Izaya moved to tease the head with his hot tongue, moaning blatantly as he teased the slit. And within a few strokes and flicks of his expert tongue Shizuo came, releasing his seed into the raven hair's mouth. With ease, Izaya swallowed before letting the now limp cock fall from his mouth and hand.

"How was that—?" Before Izaya could even finish, he was pinned beneath Shizuo who panted heavily as sweat began to run down his temples.

Now was his turn.

With thoughts in mind of the interesting things he had found in a little box in Izaya's closet, the fun was only starting on his part.

* * *

**A/N: **Since I don't know a lot about sex toys, sorry if a lot of the things in this fic are off. And as weird as this is, if you have a suggestion as to something I should add into this fic, tell me. I only know what a dildo is but after googling 'sex toys' apparently there are various types of dildos. To be honest, I thought there were only two, ones that vibrated and ones that didn't OTL LOLOL. I only made this chapter short since I wasn't sure if anyone would find this interesting, that and my mind needs to adjust to the things I have found on wikipedia *~*

Sorry about the mistakes! D8

Anyways, review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Toys.  
**Author:** Heiwajima Shizuo.  
**Rating:** M.  
**Warning:** Swearing and sex, duh d:  
**Summary:** In which Shizuo decides to use the interesting things he finds in Izaya's closet in bed. YAOI. PWP.

Julia, if you so happen to read this, I hope your face turns red 8D

* * *

As Izaya struggled beneath the taller male, yelling at him to get off, Shizuo kept him firmly in place as he straddled the informant's waist. Their bare members rubbing against each other, the blonde rocked against the male below him, effectively silencing Izaya. With sweaty, disheveled dark hair that stuck to the sides of his face, Izaya arched his back. Using Izaya's moaning, defenseless state to his advantage, Shizuo grabbed both of Izaya's wrists.

With fragile wrists within his large hand, the debt collector pinned them above the raven's head. It was all a blur, and before Izaya could even register what was happening, he was quickly blind folded; his vision going black.

_Click. Click._

_Click. Click._

And in the blink of an eye, he was suddenly hand cuffed to his bed. With softly cushioned handcuffs around thin wrists, the other ends connected to the bedposts at the corners of the bed, the informant tugged at his restraints. It was futile. When he realized this, he tried shaking off his blindfold. If he couldn't use his hands, he damn well wanted to be able to see what was going on around him. It was either or, really.

There was a deep chuckle, Shizuo's deep baritone reaching Izaya's ears, causing the raven to cock his head in the direction.

"What's so funny?"

"I've never seen you so… helpless." Another wave of chuckles errupted from the blonde and Izaya scowled.

After quickly realizing his legs were not cuffed, Izaya swung a leg in the direction of Shizuo's voice. There was a loud 'slap' and his foot came into contact with the blonde's chest, knocking the air out of his unexpecting lungs.

Shizuo gritted his teeth and growled, "Hey, what the fuck was that for?"

Lacing his words with sarcasm, Izaya spoke, a mocking grin planted firmly on his pale features, "Maybe it was for, gee, I don't know, blindfolding me and handcuffing me to a bed?" His voice started to crescendo, his voice getting louder and louder with each word that left his tainted mouth.

Izaya heard the other scoff, and the bed then shifted under him. Feeling the debt collector's weight leave the bed, the raven began to panic. Was he planning on leaving him like that? What if Namie came in for work and found him like that? Knowing her, she would most likely take pictures, and probably sell them to people who held disdain towards the blinded informant.

Absentmindedly, Izaya began to struggle against his restraints once more. This movement of his caught Shizuo's attention, who was on all fours searching under the bed. As one, large hand moved under the bed in search of something, he began to snicker.

"What are you doing? You better not be leaving me like this!" Izaya yelled, relaxing at the sound of the other's laughter.

"As tempting as that sounds, I won't. Oh! Found it!" The sound of items juggling around in a box filled the ravens empty ears, and he stared into the darkness of his blindfold curiously.

What did the blonde have planned?

Did he bring something with him?

If it did, what was it?

And since when did Shizuo possess such speed, anyway?

Izaya couldn't even remember how Shizuo managed to tie a blindfold over his eyes, around his head, and handcuff him to his bed.

As his naked, pale figure shifted into a comfortable postion, leaning against a pillow that rested against the backboard of his stylish, modern looking bed, he felt the bed sink as Shizuo crawled back on near his feet. Spreading soft, creamy thighs, Shizuo crawled in between Izaya's lithe legs. With his 'special' box he found lying around in the raven's closet, Shizuo began to rummage around looking for something he considered 'useful.'

And what was so 'special' about this box?

Well, to sum it up, the box contained various sex toys, and items used for the bedroom. Or at least that's what Shizuo assumed, what with the five different dildos that lied at the bottom of the black box and various condoms with numerous labels. To be honest, Shizuo found some of the things within the box rather amusing, while also finding things that disturbed him.

Coincidentally, that box was actually where Shizuo found the handcuffs. The blindfold, on the other hand, was Shizuo's necktie he found lying on the edge of the bed behind him, after having Izaya discard it earlier. It was a good thing he decided to wear a necktie as opposed to his bowtie. The bowtie was short, and it probably would not have been able to wrap around Izaya's head.

There was the sound of items juggling around, and Izaya began to grow nervous. "What are you doing?"

The sound stopped, and Shizuo spoke.

"Just tell me when to stop." Was the only reply the raven haired recieved before the strange sound continued.

Izaya shrugged, despite his obvious anxiety that began to gnaw away at him. "Stop?"

_Buzz. Buzz._

"What the fuck? How did it turn on?" As the sound of faint vibrating began to fill the almost silent bedroom, Izaya automatically recognized it as the sound of a vibrator. At first he thought it was his cell phone, but he quickly dimissed the thought, knowing it was much too strong to be that of his phone.

Eyes wide, Izaya shook off his blind fold. With a look of confusion that twisted Shizuo's features, brows furrowing, Izaya stared at the blonde's face before following his eyes to the pink vibrator in his hand. There was a faint blush on the debt collector's face, making Izaya snicker loudly. The sudden outburst caused Shizuo to cock his head. After realizing Izaya somehow managed to remove his blindfold, the blonde's blush darkened.

"How did you get my necktie off and what's so f-funny?"

"Have you never seen a vibrator before?" He mocked, smirking at the other's deer-in-headlights expression.

This made Shizuo's blush deepen, a light pink turning into a dark red as he averted his eyes. "I have! Just never in real l-life…"

Catching the other's not so subtle stutter, Izaya spoke, quirking an eyebrow. "So, what is Shizu-chan planning to do with it~?"

Shizuo mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" The informant teased, smirking playfully.

He mumbled once more.

"What?"

Again with the mumbling.

Izaya laughed. "Sorry. I still can't hear you—"

"I was planning on putting it in y-y-you!" Shizuo interrupted.

"Oh?" Spreading his legs even more, with surprising flexibility, Izaya moaned blatantly as he arched his back, his tight entrance rubbing against Shizuo's thigh. This resulted in Shizuo's member to stir back to life, much to the informant's amusement. "Then why don't you put it in me already? I'm waiting~"

"Just w-wait—"

Izaya began to rock his hips, his entrance grinding against Shizuo, moaning playfully, "But I can't wait! _Ahh_… Shizu-chan! Please, I need it so bad~!"

The sight made the blonde gulp and before he knew it, his member was back to life and as hard as ever. Reaching down, Shizuo placed the vibrator in front of Izaya's entrance and—"Ne, don't just put it in like _that_!" Izaya whined.

"Huh? What not?"

"Because, it's _dry_! It'll hurt!"

"But I don't have any lube for us!"

"Then suck on it, Shizu-chan~"

"What? No!"

"Come on, Shizu-chan~" There was a certain tone in Izaya's voice—It was the tone he always used to get Shizuo to do whatever he wanted. And that moment was no exception, which left the clueless, blushing debt collector reconsidering.

Just how bad could it be?

It was not like it would be the worst thing to enter his mouth, anyway.

He inhaled slowly before sighing. After spending a couple of seconds searching for the off button, Shizuo turned off the vibrator. As lustful caramel eyes locked with playful crimson orbs, Shizuo stuck out his tongue, teasing the tip of the vibrator. The sight made the informant's neglected cock twitch and his stomach stir.

"_Ahh_…" Moaning, Shizuo began to lick up and down the pink surface of the vibrator before taking it whole. Without breaking eye contact with Izaya, he held the phallic object still as he bobbed his head, effectively wetting it. But even so, he continued sucking on the toy lustfully, giving Izaya a show.

And boy, did he like it.

Izaya licked his lips.

"Damn…" The informant breathed out.

It was _hot_, and the fact that Shizuo was blushing like a virgin, which he most certainly was _not_, only added to the scene before him, turning him on like never before.

"I think it's wet enough, Shizu-chan." Izaya rocked his hips, his entrance grinding against Shizuo temptingly. "You can put it in me now~"

There was a challenge-like sparkle in Shizuo's eyes, and he chuckled. "Be careful, because if you keep acting like that, I don't think I'll be able to be gentle."

A seductive grin found it's place on Izaya's pale face, and he continued rocking his hips. "Who said I wanted it gentle, hmm~?"

* * *

Cliffhanger-ish, ftw! 8D

I'm working on the next chapter, so I thought I'd update so the people who are waiting know I haven't given up on this ^^b


End file.
